The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class named `Wilscar`, which was originated by my crossing as seed parent a `Europeana` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,540) F1 seedling with `Red Fountain` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,615) as the pollen parent.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieites of which I am aware are its:
1. Attractive and unique color of bud (R.H.S. 45-A) and bloom (R.H.S. 45-B) with attractive bright yellow stamens and white eye, as compared to its parental cultivars which are both dark red;
2. Continuous blooming habit;
3. Disease resistance and winter-hardiness;
4. Low growing and vigorous spreading habit of growth, unlike the climbing habit of `Red Fountain` and the upright growth of `Europeana`; and
5. Semi-double bloom (eight petals) which is less than either parental cultivar.
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new variety as performed in McFarlin, Calif., and West Grove, Pa., shows the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.